Totally Worth it
by thisonewillworkforsure
Summary: Loosely based off of dialogue between Cloud and Aerith at the Costa Del Sol. Aerith is mad at Cloud. Yuffie has an idea to make it up with the Cetra. Will it work or will Cloud die trying? Clerith.


A/N: Hey guys. I got in the mood to write this, so I did XD. It's loosely based off some dialogue between Cloud and Aerith at the Costa Del Sol when they arrive from the boat. Hope you like it.

XXXXX

Costa Del Sol, a hot sunny beach that attracted people from all over the world. The water was filled with eager swimmers, the beach was filled with people sunbathing or enjoying the weather. A frown was impossible to find.

And then there was Cloud, on a chair near a hot dog stand with his head down. He was the only sad person at the beach that day. He sighed and recalled what made him this way.

xxx

"Cloud...? What do you think of me?" Aerith asked Cloud while they were in her hotel room. They talked with Hojo about the Ancients earlier and it made her uneasy. She wanted to know what Cloud thought about it, to tell her something reassuring.

"Sorry, but I never thought about things like that." Cloud responded. He could see Aerith's face gradually sadden as the words came out of his mouth. It made her angry because it felt like if he didn't think about it, then he didn't care.

"How could you say such a thing!" Aerith yelled at him. Cloud tried to respond but the Cetra gave him no time.

"Sometimes you make me so mad!" Aerith continued.

Cloud tried to get his word in again. "Wait a minute-"

"Oh, I never should have brought this up!" Aerith interjected, throwing her arms down. In an instant she placed her arms on Clouds chest and shoved him out of her room.

Cloud, now outside the room, tried one last time to defend his choice of words "But Aerith, that's not what I meant-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She interrupted him and slammed the door on his face.

xxx

Cloud facepalmed, _I should've said it better_. He wanted to tell her he didn't view her as an Ancient but just Aerith, but he didn't think Aerith would be so mad as to stop talking to him right there.

Cloud sat there for hours, watching other people enjoy themselves. He had a few girls check him out, some kids wondered how his hair stayed so upright, and he even got hit with a soccer ball a few times (one of the times was revenge from Red XIII), but it didn't change his mood.

Cloud would've stayed in that position, probably forever, but he felt something hit his cheek. It was Yuffie poking a hot dog at him.

"Hungry?" Yuffie had two hot dogs and offered him one.

"Thank you." Cloud took the hot dog. Yuffie sat next to him.

"You OK?" The ninja said with food in her mouth. The blond barely heard her.

"I'm fine." Cloud was not in the mood to talk about it.

Yuffie was in a prying mood. "You look like a sad puppy with your head down like that." She then looked up, tapping her index finer on her cheek. "What could've done this to you, hmmm..."

After a certain idea came to mind, her face changed from contemplative to mischievous, a wide grin appeared on her face. She turned to him, "It's because of Aerith isn't it?"

Cloud flinched at the question. "That's not it at all." Cloud lied and took a bite out of his hot dog. He looked away, hoping that Yuffie didn't notice his reaction, but she did.

"Oh come on. I just started following you guys but whenever we go somewhere you two stare at each other when the other isn't looking. It's like, geez get a room already."

Cloud grunted and choose not to respond, figuring if he did it would just make it worse. Yuffie got up and dusted herself.

"Well, OK Mr. I don't care, you be that way, I won't tell you how to make it up to her."

 _Why would she assume that Aerith is mad at me?_ "What are you talking about?" Cloud turned up to her, unable to hide the curious tone in his voice.

"Oh now you wanna know?" Yuffie smirked, "Alright then, I hear just outside of town, down the beach, there is a cave with some interesting artifacts and stuff, I dunno. But if you get something there, she will probably forgive you."

"If it was about getting something, why not just buy something here?" Cloud asked.

"Because it's not just about what you get," Yuffie pointed at him. "But the effort you took to get it. You shouldn't lie about how you got it anyway, and besides you're a bad liar." Yuffie laughed at him.

Cloud started to think about it. Yuffie didn't wait for a reply from him.

"Well, that's what I heard at least. It's up to you to get it though. Good luck lover boy." Yuffie walked away. Cloud thought about checking it out for himself, but he thought it was a lie. He then started to think of Aerith slamming the door on him, he replayed the thought so much it became a beat.

Cloud decided to go in the evening. Even if it was a lie, it was worth a shot if it would get Aerith to forgive him.

xxxxx

Nighttime has arrived. After hours of searching Cloud found the cave. He is not entirely sure it is the right cave but since it's the first one he saw, it will do. The blond made his way inside.

There was only one path in front of him. Cloud took it and walked deeper inside. His own footsteps grew louder as he went deeper and deeper. He stopped when he saw the one path diverge into two. There was no real way to find out what is the right path, but he stood there thinking about anyway.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard something sneak behind him. The ex-soldier held his Buster Sword, turned around, and prepared himself to engage in battle with-

"Yuffie!" It was Yuffie.

"Easy there, I just wanted to see if you would come." Yuffie stepped away.

Cloud placed his sword on his back and sighed. "How long have you been watching me?"

"When you were outside." Yuffie said and then started to laugh. "So, not about Aerith huh? But wait, 'That's not it at all.' right?" The ninja mocked Cloud's voice from earlier, basking in her glory.

Cloud ignored her and continued to walk deeper in the cave.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Yuffie shouted, following the blond.

Eventually the path stopped and they found a room. They were anxious if the room had treasure or nothing at all.

And it had nothing.

"There's nothing here." Cloud said.

"I can see that." Yuffie also had eyes. "Maybe it's in the other path instead?"

"Maybe you are right, let's go-" Cloud was interrupted by the ground collapsing beneath him. He landed on the ground alright. Yuffie jumped down to follow him.

They dusted themselves off and took a glance in the room. They were anxious if the new room had treasure or nothing at all.

And it had nothing.

They didn't see anything unusual, just a small crevice they could barely slide through. The ex-soldier and Yuffie made their way through it.

They found in front of them a patch of green grass. The center of the patch had a few dozen Ambrosia flowers, each were purple on the edge and the middle was as yellow as the sun. They wondered how flowers growing in the cave would even be possible, only to see a hole from above the grass where sunlight could reach them.

Yuffie looked sad, this wasn't what she wanted, but Cloud was fixated on them.

"I can't explain it, but I feel like these would be perfect." Cloud said. "I think she will like them."

Cloud approached the flowers but stopped as he heard the ground quake. Appearing behind him was a giant Antlion. Yuffie and Cloud looked in awe of the towering monstrosity. It had pincers that could crush metal and red eyes that could instill fear in demons that dwell in the depths of hell. It was as tall as the midgar Zolom, only Sephiroth isn't here to impale it!

Cloud readied his sword and prepared for boss time. Yuffie looked at the horrifying beast intensively.

"Cloud I have heard about him before!" Yuffie shouted. "He can't respond to attacks from the right side.

"Got it." Cloud charged and did as Yuffie instructed. The ex-soldier was ready to slice and dice the creature, only to have the Antlion smash him with one of his claws. Cloud screamed until he collided with the wall and fell down, leaving a Cloud shaped hole on the wall.

"Wait, I meant the left." Yuffie said shyly.

Cloud got up slowly and hesitantly ran towards the left side of the Antlion. The creature smacked him with even more ease than before. Another hole was made.

"Wait, I'm thinking about another monster, sorry!" Yuffie said, avoiding eye contact with Cloud. Cloud wanted to yell obscenities at the ninja but he was too hurt to speak.

"I do know he is weak to fire." Yuffie then advised Cloud.

Cloud limped towards the Antlion and cast fire.

He absorbed it. The Antlion smashed Cloud yet again, causing Yuffie to cringe. Cloud got up, his eyes burning with anger, reaching his limit. He shouted with all of his might and waved his sword above his head. A whirlwind appeared over the Antlion and sucked him away.

The Antlion was defeated.

Cloud sighed with relief. His clothes were tattered, hair covered in dirt and he could barely move, but he won. Yuffie saw that Cloud was visibly more relaxed and approached him.

"Nice going there, I knew you could do it!" Yuffie cheered, patting Cloud on his back. It was too much for the poor blond, he fell to the ground. Yuffie tried to cover her face, as if it would shield her from his anger.

Cloud got up and pointed at her. "Stay away from me!" He growled.

"OK, Sorry again-"

"Get! Back!" Cloud started to talk in one word sentences.

"OK, but-" Yuffie tried to convince him. Cloud started to walk towards her, causing Yuffie to freak out. She ran away to a place that had witnesses.

Cloud stood still, his body just a blob of pain. He turned to the flowers, limped his way towards them and grabbed a dozen. He then very slowly left the cave.

xxxxx

Cloud finished his trek back to Costa Del Sol. He found no monsters on his way, almost as if they had sympathy for him. He found himself growing more tired, but he wouldn't stop until he saw Aerith.

He eventually made his way to her hotel room. Cloud, with flowers in hand, gave the door three knocks, then collapsed on the floor. He could hear Aerith's footsteps as she walked towards the door.

"Cloud, I'm not letting you get off easy on this one!" Aerith said as she walked towards the door.

She opened the door then continued. "So you can just-"

But she didn't see anyone until she looked down to see Cloud, lying flat on the ground with the hand that held the flowers raised up.

"I'm...sorry." Cloud said, his voice muffled from the floor covering his mouth.

"Cloud!" Aerith gasped. She helped Cloud back up and led him in the room. "What happened to you!?"

"It's nothing." Cloud tried to desperately play it off. Aerith ignored his disingenuous response and helped him lay down on the couch. The blond still held the flowers tightly, his head facing the ceiling.

"Why do you have flowers?" Aerith pointed at them.

"They are for you." Cloud moved his hand towards her. Aerith took them. She smelled the flowers and smiled.

"Aerith, I didn't mean what I said back then." Cloud turned to face her. "I meant to say you are special no matter what you are or what powers you have. I never thought of you being anything other than Aerith."

"Thank you Cloud. I'm sorry about earlier too." Aerith gave Cloud a hug on the couch, causing the ex-soldier to moan in pain. "Oops." She smiled and pulled away.

"Next time don't risk your life to try and make me feel better. OK?" Aerith laughed at him. "What kind of bodyguard hurts himself when he isn't working?"

"Sounds good..." Cloud said before fainting with a smile on his face, the pain caught up with him.

Aerith took another look at the flowers and then the ex-soldier. She planted a kiss on his forehead and walked to her bedroom. She wondered if he knew that Ambrosia flowers were a symbol of mutual love. Even if he didn't, she was happy that after all, he did care.

XXXXX

A/N: Thank you guys for reading this. The Costa Del Sol moment is one of my favorite ones because even though it's optional, you never really see Aerith mad at Cloud too often, and I think it's cute really. I'll go back to working on my other fanfic. Have a great weekend everyone.


End file.
